Strip Tease
by Nicky Dee
Summary: What do you think would happen if some of the world’s most powerful superheroes (the Thing, Wolverine, Iron Man and the Hulk to name a few) got together and went to a strip club? Read and find out! PG-13 for adult related content.


_**"Strip Tease"**_

**BY: NickyDee**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is a story about my X-Men character, Hellcat. It takes place two years ago, a year before Hellcat defects from Weapon X. I would like to state that I made this story solely for entertainment purposes, and I would like to apologize for using the characters of the Fantastic Four, Spider Man, Iron Man, the Hulk and the late Hawkeye (Nooooo! Why did you have to die?!). My Bad. I consider this PG-13, so if you're easily offended by that kind of stuff then don't read.

Hope you enjoy the story! If you want to know more about Hellcat, feel free to go to my website and check out some fan art on her.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Hellcat is my original character and therefore my property. She is no way related to the Marvel Hellcat who was a member of the Avengers. You may not use my character without my permission. This post was created solely for entertainment purposes. The rest of the characters used are the property of Marvel Inc.

* * *

**Weapon X Facility, Canada**

**March 2001, 2:34 pm**

The Director of Weapon X stared at the woman that stood before his desk with a look that was a mixture of loathing and admiration. He loathed what she was but admired what she could do. Her name was Anara, but she was better known as the Hellcat, one of his best operatives, one of the few he trusted completely. Bio-engineered and later molded and trained for years, Anara had been transformed into the perfect assassin, an unstoppable killing machine that has no pity for the lives she so easily took. Or so he believed. Kept under control with drugs, she was perfect in everyway. A mutant, Anara had been born with several unique gifts. The first was a powerful Empathic mind that gave her the ability to read and alter another's emotional perceptions. The second was enhanced senses and a body that was faster, stronger and more resilient then normal humans. The last was her two-inch long claws and elbow-blades that reached two feet in length, all reinforced with the Adamantium that ran from her fingertip to her shoulder-blades. She was perfect.

"Something has come to my attention that requires immediate action, Hellcat. A device has been manufactured, a device that I want." he stated, seated on an expensive Italian leather chair, a desk filled with papers in front of him. As usual his kept his horribly disfigured face in the dark... although he knew the dim lights made very little difference when it came to Hellcat, who could not only see in the dark, but also in the Infra-Red. "The Fantastic Four's leader and founding member, Mr. Fantastic, has developed a device that can create a temporal rift in time. I want it. It is your mission to retrieve it for me." he explained, glancing at this agent, studying her.

Once again he marveled at her animalistic beauty, her exotic body alluring to any man, gay or straight. Although not very tall, she was a gem among women, with a long tumbling mane of black wavy hair, tawny golden brown skin and eyes that were light green in color and glowed like sapphires, their pupils catlike, unblinking and missing nothing. Beautiful, just beautiful, he thought to himself. But the Director knew better to even think of laying a finger on her, knowing if he did so, he'd probably lose that finger and the arm it was attached too. Already he had nearly lost one agent, the imbecile Agent Kane, who dared to one day slap Anara on the rear end. He was put into the hospital and had to stay there for nearly a week, once Anara was done with him.

Flexing slightly, Hellcat glared at the Director, an enticing yet deadly smile touching her lips, exposing her sharp, pearly white teeth. "You want me to infiltrate Fantastic Four headquarters? You have more faith in me then I thought. How do you expect me to do this, without security clearance? To try to break into the Baxter Building would be the same as committing suicide." she said quietly, her voice cold, calculating.

The Director smiled lewdly, once again eyeing her erotic body. "I'm sure you will find a way. You always do."

**New York City.**

**Two weeks later...**

"This party is going to be great! You'll see Ben! Once you get there all your worries will be gone without a trace!" said the young Johnny Storm, who was also more famously known as the Human Torch, grinning up at his teammate, Ben Grim, who was also known as the Thing. The two made an odd pair, neither one of them looking anything alike. Johnny Storm was what most young ladies would refer as an All-American boy, with wavy, sand-blond hair, clear blue eyes, and a smile that deserved to be on a Colgate commercial. He also had the body of a lightweight boxer and a mug that looked like it would look more in place in a Gap commercial In other words Johnny Storm was a knockout, and knew it. His teammate however was the extreme opposite. Ben Grim will never win a beauty contest. Ever. A huge, seven-foot hulking mass of muscle, he resembled something from a bad 80's horror-flick, his awesome 500-pound body covered with an orange rock-like substance that had somehow been molded into a man-like form. The only human thing about him in fact were his perfect blue eyes, which were an even more impressive blue then Johnny's.

The two were at the moment in an expensive looking, pearly white Cadillac Escalade, Johnny Storm behind the wheel and a poor Ben was squeezed into the seat next to him. In the back seats were several more men, all of them famously known superheroes. There were three of them, two of them Avengers, and one a member of the X-Men. Logan, more notably known as the Wolverine, did _NOT_ like riding in the back. Nor did he like his company. Hawkeye and Iron Man were old friends, but this was their first time meeting Logan personally. Both of them eyed the shorter man suspiciously while the Logan glared at them with a face of absolute annoyance. Ben seemed to share Logan's face, starting to feel slightly claustrophobic in his cramped surroundings. "Look kid," Ben growled. "We all know I ain't no stunnin' beauty. The fact that I'm about to pay a woman to give me a lap dance ain't gonna help my self-esteem."

"Yea, especially with a mug like yours. You could give Freddy Kruger a run for his money!" Logan joked from behind, being the only one besides Johnny to have the gall to say such a thing to the massive Benjamin Grim, who was famous for his temper. Strangely enough it was Ben who had invited Logan in the first place.

"Listen here pip-squeak!" Ben snapped, turned to glare at the smaller man, his blue eyes like lasers. "I maybe ugly, but at least I have a brain ta use, ya dumb jackass!"

"Oooh, nice one Ben." chortled Clinton Francis Barton, who was more widely known as Hawkeye, expert archer and long time Avenger, who for once was not in his typical purple custom and was instead wearing a simple white t-shirt, a jean jacket, and jeans, grinning at Ben with a gallant smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Screw you _Francis_," Logan shot back, retracting the middle claw of his right hand, flipping him off in his own unique fashion, grinning when he saw Hawkeye blush.

Next to Hawkeye was Iron Man, a multi-billionaire who was also publicly known as Tony Stark. Used to flying under his own power, Iron Man looked out the window glumly, looking ridiculous in his amour, seated in the back of the SUV like a child. "Can't this thing go any faster?" he muttered.

Johnny rolled his eyes but said nothing. They were on their way to the new strip club, Freaks, a private establishment that was owned by none other then the Hellfire Club, who directed themselves to the more strange looking population of the earth, exhibiting mutant stripers with extreme powers of seduction. It was brand new and despite the public opinion on mutants and their like, Freaks was earning quite a reputation. Receiving a private invitation, Johnny leapt to the idea of a private party, inviting several fellow bachelors he knew would jump at a chance to see near naked mutant females showing off their wares.

Several minutes of silence followed, and the car finally pulled up to the entrance of Freaks, the last two members of their party waiting patiently on the side on the sidewalk. The Hulk always was someone who stood out of the crowd. The same could be said of the man who stood next to him, their colors clashing terribly. One had green skin, hair and eyes and was around seven feet tall, a wall of bulky muscle, while the other wore a suit of blue and red, small but powerfully built as well. Spider Man eyed the Hulk curiously, having battled with and against the man several times in his extensive career. Blinking underneath his mask, Spider Man looked up at the Hulk, trying to make conversation. "Sooo, come here often?"

The Hulk glanced down at Spider Man, amused, raising an eyebrow. "Um, no. Do you?"

Spider-Man laughed weakly. "Heck no! My lady would skin me alive if she knew I was here!"

The Hulk grinned, flashing enormous square teeth, and crossed his arms across his chest, making the nearby bouncer pale and start sweating considerably. God forbid that he had to tangle with that guy! "Mine too." he whispered, both men paling in unison as they thought of their wife's wrath if they ever found out they went to a strip club.

Watching the other men step out of the car, the Hulk and Spider Man glanced at each other one final time. "I won't tell if you don't." Spider Man said.

The Hulk nodded eagerly. "Deal."

As Logan stepped out of the car and caught site of the two waiting super heroes, he glanced at Ben, looking like a child compared to the rock-skinned giant. "Who invited those two?" he snarled, only half-meaning it.

Ben glanced up and immediately felt a moment of tension when he caught sight of the Hulk, remembering his various battles with the green-skinned giant. "Johnny invited Spidy, and I guess Iron Man invited the Hulk." he muttered, instinctively standing up straighter, the black t-shirt and jeans making his muscles look huge. But then he remembered that he too was a good guy now, and tried smiling. This was going to be a _loooong_ night...

_Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

The music of Freaks was a pulsing drum and bass, numerous cages placed around the large room, all filled with vivacious young females, all beautiful, all mutants. There also was as a well stocked bar and a stage where there was currently a young female with wings for arms and glossy feathers decorating her body like a suit, the girl using her fan-like hands to hide and expose her body, winking at the newcomers, several patrons already at the stage, all of them whistling and waving dollar bills in the air.

Jubilant, Johnny turned to glance at the others, winking playfully. "See guys! Isn't this great? I bet you sever saw something like that!" he said, pointing to one girl in a cage who was currently sporting devil-like horns, a barbed tail and glossy red skin and eyes, the sight of her causing all of them to gasp with a mixture of lust, awe and terror.

It was then that the Head of Affairs came up to them, a huge voluptuous woman with four breasts, four arms and four large green eyes. With a head full of strawberry blond hair and wearing a leopard-print dress that left very little to the imagination, the woman greeted them with a smile that Marilyn Monroe would have envied. "Mr. Storm, I am Perla. I will be your Hostess this evening; may I take you and your party to your table?" she asked sweetly, towering over even the Hulk, bending down slightly to look down at them, giving Johnny a nice view of her knockers, each the size of a beach ball. It was at that moment that Johnny also experienced difficulty in breathing, and merely nodded mutely, his eyes nearly to big for his head.

Perla led them to a large side table, the stage right in front of them, and the bar only a few feet away, all of them nodding and smiling, happy to have such wonderful seats. Grinning enticingly, Perla brought them four large pitchers of beer (one in each hand), while a pert waitress with hair and eyes that seemed to glow in an eerie blue light, took their orders, everyone (except Logan and Ben) ordering stiffer drinks. Each of them pulling out rolls of hundreds and getting comfortable, they chugged down one drink after another, making swift work of the pitchers of beer, soon ordering four more. While Johnny, Spider Man and Hawkeye seemed to be partial to Long Island Iced teas, Tequila shots, and Orgasms, Iron Man seemed to enjoy a simple Scotch on the Rocks and Martinis, which he swallowed down through a straw. The Hulk, who apparently was not a drinking man, asked for an Orgasm, prompted by Spider Man and Johnny, obviously not knowing what it was. However when it did arrive he seemed to enjoy it tremendously and started chugging down hundreds, causing everyone else to stare at the whipped cream mustache he was sporting, looking like he was ready to do a "Got Milk?" commercial. Meanwhile both Ben and Logan seemed to be on a drinking contest to see who could down the most beer in the less time; Ben's mass and Logan's healing factor making it a close race. And so within an hour the group was well on it's way of becoming totally smashed.

Anara watched from her vantage point behind the curtains, dressed to kill. Her already provocative body had been greased up will a special solution that it seem to almost glow, her face painted with dark make-up that made her eyes and face tattoos stand out. Dressed as in the most alluring School Girl uniform (the skirt's length heavily modified) that she could find in Party City, Anara glancing at the mirror with a mixture of disgust and self-admiration. Her long black hair was currently tied into long trailing pigtails, cute pink bows decorating each of them. Underneath the halfway-buttoned blouse and pleated skirt was the best of Victoria Secret, a black lace set of bra and thong that were sure to make her already wonderful assets seem to bulge out. Grunting in disgust at how low she had to stoop, she watched the men as they sat there, whistling and stomping their feet, waving their bills into the air like flags. Ugh. Disgusting. Rolling her eyes, Anara turned away. It was almost time. Soon it would be her turn to dance. And when it came, Anara knew she would have to give it her all. No matter what she had to go home with one of those men, and Anara had a pretty good idea who it would be.

Ben was drunk, and he knew it. Swaying slightly in his seat, he watched as the latest stripper revealed her goods, causing most men to mess their pants. But not him. Most of the girls here where to bony, none of them had what it took to make him rise to the action, for lack of a better phrase. Grunting to himself, he looked away to glance at the others, the sight bringing a smile to his face. Spider Man, Johnny, Hawkeye and of all people, the Hulk, where currently singing the Thong Song, all of them off key. Meanwhile Iron Man was currently trying to seduce the waitress, looking absolutely ridiculous, the girl's skirt wrapped around his head like a turban. Ben could tell that the girl couldn't choose whether to laugh or humor him. Logan in the meantime was passed out on the table, snoring, clenching a bottle of Black Label in one hand, the bra of one stripper in the other. Ben had won the contest and so in respect to the defeated agreed to buy the shorter man a drink, not knowing it would mean an entire bottle of the stuff. Snorting with drunken amusement, Ben turned to see that the stripper was heading off the stage, the next act ready to go on. Then Perla's voice boomed through the crowd, causing everyone to blink drunkenly, almost as though they had just heard the voice of God and did not know how to react. "And now Ladies and Gentlemen, give a nice warm welcome to the star of our show, put your hands together for the amazing, the alluring Hellcat!"

With that said the lights went off and all the superheroes instinctively froze with battle readiness, all of them veterans. But then their eyes became glued to the stage as a sultry rap song blared through the speakers, causing all the men in the room to lean forward, eager to see this star attraction. Moving to the slow, sensual beat came a most amazingly shaped leg, white stockings riding up to an extremely short pleat skirt. The curtains parted and every man in the joint felt his jaw fall open as this amazing creature called Hellcat danced her way forward, each move perfectly timed, perfectly flaunted, perfectly perfect!

Ben especially watched her like a man who had been hypnotized, feeling himself go tingly with lust and awe, wanting her the minute he set eyes on her. Hellcat seemed to just ooze sexiness, dressed in a tiny school girl uniform, her eyes glowing, her face set in a erotic smile of pleasure. Leaping onto the pole with cat-like grace, Hellcat twisted her body, treating the pole as though it was a long lost lover. Then, when it almost was too much, she leapt off, landing back on the stage, right in front of Ben and the others. Spinning, she ripped off the blouse and skirt, revealing black lace that no man should see, flaunting, flexing, twisting, turning, bending, letting them drink in the sight of her flawless body, everything shinny, moving to the pumping beat, all jiggling like there was no tomorrow. Ben watched her, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, bedazzled into mental numbness.

Then Hellcat threw herself to the floor, crawling on her knees, panting, eyeing Ben with a look that itself deserved to be in it's own porno. She was the very essence of sex, of lust, of desire, and her eyes said that she wanted him. Inches away from his face, Anara bent down, her breath sweet, smelling of peppermint, so close all he had to do was reach up and he could touch her... Just as he was about to do so, Hellcat suddenly did a summersault and landed on his lap, making him gasp, shocked. None of the other strippers had dared touch him, and when her skin touched his felt as though his skin was on fire, his mind numb from sexual overload. Hellcat smiled, secretly using her empathy to make every single man in the room almost die from wanting her, pumping their brains until it almost was to incredible to believe, an artist in her own right. With another perfect leap, she landed on their table and with a lurid wink ripped the bra and panties off, the lights shutting off just as they all got a glimpse of her, the room filling with darkness. Cheers and gasps of stupefied glee filled the room, all the men screaming themselves horse, shouting for more.

But the show was over and all the men eventually calmed down and the lights came back on, Hellcat gone, leaving all of the men talking with each other excitedly about one physical attribute or another, having nearly forgotten the other strippers. While the others were either asking for new drinks or still frozen in hormonal shock, Ben stumbled to his feet, wanting to go outside for some fresh air, still feeling tingly. It took him several minutes to finally get outside, nearly knocking the bouncer down on his way out. Finally outside he breathed out, pulling out a cigar and lighting it, puffing on it happily. He was drunk, he was smoking his favorite Cuban cigar and had the most incredible creature alive had been on his lap just a few minutes ago. Life was good.

"Excuse me, do you have a light?" asked a sweet voice from behind him, causing him to spin around, panting, finding none other then Hellcat standing there, dressed now in black leather pants, a white tank and a black leather jacket, her hair now tied back into a ponytail.

"Uhhh..." he stuttered, caught off guard, remembering her dance all over again. Forcing himself to concentrate, he smiled weakly, handing her his lighter. "Here ya go miss."

Hellcat nodded in gratitude, lighting up a cigarette, exhaling greatly. "Thanks." she said after a moment, giving it back, glancing up at him curiously. She was small, only came to his chest, looking now more like a little girl compared to his massive bulk. "Your Benjamin Grim, aren't you? From the Fantastic Four?" she asked.

Ben nodded, suddenly shy, not used to getting this kind of attention from pretty ladies. They usually looked to Match-Head, not him. "Yea, that's me. Your ever-luvin, blue-eyes Benjy, at yer service." he said, offering his hand, which she took, shacking it gently as she smiled up at him. "That was one hell of a show ye just put on miss, if you don't mind me saying so. You almost had me fooled." Ben said, blushing somewhat.

Hellcat frowned in confusion. "Fooled?" she asked, not understanding.

Ben nodded, feeling like an idiot. "Yea, the act, you know, the way you looked at me, as though you liked me. Nice act."

Now it was her turn to blush, looking to the floor. "Actually... that was no act..."

Ben stared down at her, stunned. "It wasn't?!"

"Well yea, I've always been a big fan of the Fantastic Four, you especially." She explained. "So when I saw you today I guess I got a little carried away. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind, hell, I loved it! You're a great dancer." Ben exclaimed, unable to believe his fortune. Not even Match-head scored with chicks like this!

Hellcat blushed appreciatively, smiling brilliantly. "Thank you. Would you like to go out for a beer? I'm off now and there is a bar just down the street." she offered, her eyes begging.

"Uuuuh..." Ben stammered.

Hellcat then reached out and took his hand into hers, her hands small and soft. "Please?" she asked, and the moment their skin touched, Ben thought he would melt.

"Okay..." Ben stuttered, his mind going numb, as though a heady fog suddenly invaded his thoughts, making him want to just follow her around forever...


End file.
